The Bleeding soul
by BlueLingerie
Summary: Who is Number thirteen? Wait, what? He's Naruto! but he's dead. Isn't he? Then where as he been all this time? In the States but why? What you mean You can't tell me! I have to read the story.... some Naruto and Sasuke pairing


The bleeding soul

By: Bluelingerie

A figure hidden by shadow pointed his gun to the young man and shot. The young man slipped from the chair onto his knees clutching his wound, as if he could stop the bleeding and fell forward. The woman having lunch with him screamed as she stood with her hands covering her mouth and that was when the chaos began. The figure smoothly twirled the gun back in his hostler, concealed by a dark black trench coat and pressed itself back against the bricks, and suddenly he was there no longer.

Later that night when the moon was full, the same figure stood lingering at the entrance of the alleyway waiting with his hands stuffed in his coat pocket for his next mission. His ears perked at footsteps, pushing away from the wall he straightened.

"A red, red rose blooms in summer" a male voice recited in Japanese.

"Yet its thorns are deadly" the figure recited in English stepping forward to the approaching man.

The messenger wore a short knee length tanned coat with fur linings and a pair of worn out jeans.

From his coat pocket which contained a folded white paper he placed it in the messenger's hand while his free hand grabbed the rolled up paper from his out stretched arm. Both release their gasp and unfolded and glance at the writing before nodding. With the exchange completed both turned and walked in opposite directions. The figure seeing a yellow cab the figure waved his hand and put both his pinky to the corner of his mouth and whistled the car stopped beside him and he got in.

"To the airport" he announced shutting the door, the driver nodded.

He always thought planes were bothersome. He never liked them, he wanted to take a car or a train but he had no choice when he was dealing with the T.O.P. Pulling his hat over his face he closed his eyes waiting for the sleeping pill to take affect. A moment later someone plopped down beside him. Didn't he ask for the seat next to him to be empty he reasoned. He tried to lift his heavy eyes but couldn't and kept it closed. Whoever was sitting next to him felt familiar but before he could ponder the sleeping pill took affect.

Groaning he stared up at familiar white ceiling and cringed when he realized where he was, wasn't he supposed to be on a plane that was about to land? Did he take the wrong dose he wondered? His bright blue eyes searched for his clothing and found them draped over a metal chair near his bed, throwing his legs over the bed he stood up.  
"So sleeping beauty decided to finally wake up, I see" an amused voice commented, he grabbed the fallen hospital gown to his privates..

"Don't you know how to knock" he glared at the young woman standing at the doorway.

"I have seen my share of naked man" she smirked closing the door behind her.

"Close your eyes" he growled not liking how his day was turning out. The young woman laughed and proceeded in closing her eyes. He quickly got dressed and straddled the metal chair.

"How long was I out?" he grumbled half listening to her.

"A week" she answered calmly as if she was talking about the weather.

"What? How the hell did that happen?" he exclaimed shooting up in the chair, "The sleeping medicine was supposed to wear off in six hours" he though out loud.

"You did not happen to take Dr Sheldon's experiment by mistake, did you? She was trying to create a truth potion. Her pill mysterious disappeared the day you left" the young woman informed him.

"I did go to her before I left" he recalled straighten the chair and sat down.

"Oh I forgot one more thing, this delicious desert" the young woman licked her lips in reminisce. He rolled his eyes, she had a thing about referring to hot guys to pastries, he did not think he would ever understand woman.

"He was the one who brought you in, when you go to thank him be sure to put in a good word for me." She stood up from the hospital bed and walked toward the door and stopped. She turned back to the blonde hair young man, "Nobody knows who you are, and I pulled some strings to get them to leave you alone."

"Thanks sis" he thanked but she was already gone, might as well get this mission over with he decided. He opened the door only to come face to face with his sister.

"Hey sleeping beauty you need more rest the medicine hasn't fully worn off" his sister said in a motherly tone before pushing him inside and shut the door in his face. What the hell he thought darkly.

---------

A few days later they were walking away from the hospital.

"So, I take it," the blond teenager started, "you're my partner." His sister smiled and he sighed.

"I don't understand why they didn't listen to me, I told the T.O.P. that I needed to do this myself" he sighed.

"Why is it important that you need to do this yourself?" she asked but received no answer, she decided to drop the subject, she was going to find out what it was sooner or later. She almost crashed in her little brother when he suddenly stopped. Her eyes followed his

------

­­­­What did you think? Should I write more or just dump this? Please read and review.

Still working on the title? is it good not good you decide.

I am still working on Sasuke's bride but i am out of ideas. send some ideas my way.


End file.
